eternallyimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Isadora Raven Branka Romia
Isadora Raven Branka Romia '''is a protagonist of Eternally Immortal throughout the story. She is the former Queen of Ortho and the former Queen of Life and Death. By the end of the story, she has merged completely with her sister, Zora Raven Branka Romia to become Hope, who is now reigning over Ortho. Bio Appearance Isadora is a somewhat weakly built girl with golden brown hair, pale skin, dark green eyes, and pale pink lips. She is very slim, and sometimes seems like only skin and bones. She also possess a pair of golden wings which are permanently fixed to her back. Casually, she wears skinny jeans, a white shirt, a leather jacket, and leather boots. For formal occasions or when she is forced to wear them, she has another set of clothes, consisting of a long, pale, white silk dress with golden trimming along with pure gold slippers. Along with this outfit comes a corwn, which is golden and has immortal lily flowers on one side of it, and is obsidian with dying lily flowers on the other side. In both outfits, she wears a white leather and diamond watch, which she never removes from her person. Personality Isadora is sweet, and has a delicate feel to her, almost as if she is about to break. She very shy, and loves all life, knowing that it can die at any moment, but often feels weak, like she can do nothing whenever anyone is doing something harmful or wrong. She loves her father, and enjoys spying on others, but hates spreading gossip despite this fact. When she gets over her shyness, she is fiery and a force to be reckoned with. Background Isadora formerly lived in heaven with her father, Micah, and before that Olympus, with her mother, Hestia. While on Olypmus, she became bonded with the gods Hermes, Hades, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Ares, and Apollo. Because of this, she can sometimes hear their voices in her head, and they occasionally possess her. God and The Pantheon constantly abuse her by sending her on errands for them, which constantly annoys her, along with God wanting to marry her. When she was young and lived in heaven, her parents recieved a prophecy that they would have to sacrifice one of their children in the future in order to give the other one great power. Isadora's parents assumed that the child to live would be her twin sister, Zora, and began training her to handle the immanse power that they were sure she would obtain. However, the day before the sacrifice was to made, it was revealed that Isadora was to be the one to live, and Zora would be sacrificed. After Zora died, she became part if Isadora's conciousness, and later returned to avenge her death and reverse their roles. Relationships *Lucia Peridot Skyblue' ' Isadora first meets Lucia after saving her from being attacked by a demon using her control over life and death. They accompany each other throughout the rest of the story after this incident. Lucia later saves Isadora from being killed by God and the Devil when she refuses to marry either of them, and even later serves as her Captain of Guard and Royal Advisor during Isadora's reign over Ortho. *'''Cali Marie Locks Isadora first meets Cali when she exits the ship the two were being transported on after Isadora saves Lucia from the demon. Isadora goes on to help Cali realize her role as Zoltar's guardian angel. She accompanies Isadora and Lucia throughout their journey. *'Zoltar' Zoltar was supposed to be Isadora's suitor when she lived in heave, but she refused his hand in marrige, as she does with every suitor presented to her, and has since become infuriated with him as he later claimed her as his own, but the two never got married. *'Zora Raven Branka Romia' Zora is Isadora's older sister, and was initally sacrificed to give Isadora great powers that she did not want. After this, she became part of Isadora's conciousness. She later returned to reverse their roles, and Isadora temporairly became part of Zora, or "Zoey"'s conciousness, only to be killed by Cali. The two of them were revived by Lucia and permanently merged together into Hope. Trivia *Isadora can transform into a mermaid, but this never shown in the story. *Isadora is the first protagonist to be an angel, followed by Cali, Zoltar, and Jonathan. (Though Jonathan was technically a fallen angel.) *Isadora has had the most lives of any of the three main protagonists, likely over hundreds, due to the God and Devil torturing and killing her every time she refused to marry them, only to be reborn. *Isadora's angel genetics cause her to be extremely tall, indicating that she is an extremely powerful angel, as revealed by one of uncles. Category:Protagonists Category:Angels